Hotdog's in Charge
by LoneFeniXXX
Summary: When Squall is overworked, He and Rinoa go on vacation...Guess who's Commander in the meantime? COMPLETED!
1. Squall Needs A Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, Squaresoft....I mean SquareEnix does. I will return them when I am done, only Zell will be full of hotdogs.  
  
Shout Outs: Dezirae...my Homie G Funk!She gets props just for that!, Angel of Neptune for her Mission series (If you haven't read them, do so, She's one of my fav authors) and Nini for being a huge Zell fan, and allowing me to use her pen name for the unnamed pigtail libary girl.  
  
Now enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Squall needs a Vacation  
  
"Mmmmm" the sound escaped the mouth of Rinoa Heartilly as she laid her head upon the chest of Squall Leonheart. She hadn't slept next to him in what seemed like months. With the building of the new Esthar Garden, the reconstruction of Trabia Garden, upcoming SeeD test, and the basic life of a SeeD Mercenary, she had barely seen him at all. She looked up at him; his wrist over his eyes trying to shield his eyes from the rays of the morning sun coming threw the window. The alarm clock read 6:15am...the earliest he'd been in bed in a long while. She crawled up to him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Morning" she said with a yawn. He just groaned.  
  
"Five minutes please...that's all I ask," and at that moment the phone rang. Squall reached for it. He put the receiver to his ear, "Hello?"  
  
"Squall, it's Cid. I know you've been up all night but I need your help with these investors coming in three hours...all I need is your help on this proposition and then you can go bed." Squall moaned.  
  
"All right...be there in five..."  
  
"Oh and um, I also need for you to open this jar of pickles, Thanks!" Squall hung up the phone and sat up, rubbing his face.  
  
"Squall, What is it?"  
  
"Cid...he said investors are coming by and I got to help him prepare his speech...and open up his jar of pickles." Rinoa smushed her face together, and marched out his room, Squall quickly followed her. He knew that look on her face...she was going to beat Cid into a bloody pulp. He chased after her, shouting her name. He saw Irvine and Selphie move out of her way, and praying for the poor soul who would soon feel the wrath of Rinoa's fist. There where three main rules in Garden: One; Don't stand to close to Zell with a hotdog, Two; Never go into the Training Center without someone to get you out of there in case of an emergency, and Three; Never ever mess with or anger Rinoa Heartilly. Even though he was the one guy no one wanted to mess with, Squall always observed rule number three to the fullest extent. There were a few whistles and wolf calls towards Rinoa from the freshmen that have never seen the pale skinned beauty in nothing but a shirt and boxer shorts. Any of those foolish enough to attempt hitting on her either met the back of her hand or where flung halfway across Balamb Garden by Squall. When it seemed he finally caught up to his love, Squall met instead with the elevator doors closing on his face. He looked up and watched the elevator begin its rise to Rinoa's destination...The Headmaster's office. Squall only had one other choice, and that was to run as fast as he can up a couple of flights of stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Rinoa stepped out of the elevator, angry thoughts running threw her head 'How could Cid ask all of this of Squall, for crying out loud he helped save the world but that doesn't mean he can handle every thing...and wanting Squally to open his stupid jar of pickles...now that's just lazy and rude! We'll I'm going to show him.' She pushed open the doors and say Cid sitting at his desk, his face beat red from struggling in vain to open the pickle jar. He looked up and saw the angry young women walk into his office.  
  
"Good morning Rinoa...is anything wrong?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Squall burst threw the doors of the stairwell, trying to catch his breath. 'Did I beat up her?' he thought. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard coming from the Headmasters office.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME!"  
  
"GET OVER HERE NOW FAT BOY!"  
  
Squall slapped his hand over his face 'Too late." Squall opened the doors and what he say made him laugh a little under his breath...the forty some odd year old headmaster clinging to a pickle jar while running around his table being chased by Rinoa.  
  
"HELP ME SQUALL!"  
  
"YOUR GOING TO LEARN THAT HE'S NOT SOME MACHINE TO DO YOUR EVERY WHIM CID!"  
  
Rinoa leapt into the air, but Cid quickly moved out the way. Unfortunately for him, Rinoa landed on her feet right behind him, and dug her nails into his. Cid yelled in pain. Squall ran into the fray and tired to pull his girlfriend off his boss's head to no avail. He finally got her over his shoulder, but her death lock on Cid's head would not give.  
  
"COME ON RINOA IT'S OK!"  
  
"LET GO SQUALL PICKLE BOYS GOT TO PAY!"  
  
"MY HAIR! MY HAIR!"  
  
Unbeknownst to all three a new figure entered the room. She looked in amazement at the ridiculously strange... yet funny situation. She put her hands on her hips, knowing she would probably stop this insanity.  
  
"What is going on here!" said a quizzical Edea. All three of them stopped what they where doing. Rinoa let go of Cid, Squall put Rinoa down, and Cid kept a grip on the pickle jar. Edea looked at all three "Now, what is going on." Without messing a beat all three spoke...at once.  
  
"IHeIhaven'thasn'tjustsleptsleptwantedininmythethejarlastlastopenedfortyfort ysoeighteightIhourshourscouldIandeathadthenmyfinallywantspicklesgottenhimand totoRinoabedworkattackedwhenandme..." Edea put her hands to her ears while all three voices ran threw her head at once.  
  
"One at a time!" She yelled, "Squall, your the most level headed here, you go first."  
  
"I haven't slept in the last forty eight hours, I had finally gotten to bed when Cid said he had a speech he had to go over with me and to open his jar of pickles but when I told Rinoa she flipped and came up to attack him and I tried to break it up, that's all Matron." Explained Squall.  
  
"Squall you have been working constantly, You going to collapse from exhaustion and this butt pipe over here hugging the pickles has been using you like you some kind of machine and I don't want to see you in the infirmary hooked up to life support with pickle boy over here still trying to make you work" screamed Rinoa.  
  
"Hey, it's part of Squall's job...and those nails really hurt!"  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOUR HURT!" And with that Rinoa went after Cid again, this time Squall grabbed her and Cid took off to hide behind Edea. A small grin took over Edea's face.  
  
"Sit down...all three of you."  
  
Squall and Rinoa sat on the floor, Cid in the meantime quickly ran behind his desk.  
  
"Cid, I don't know what's gotten into you, maybe Squall surpassed everything you thought he would be I don't know, but the boy needs rest, just look at him. He's completely exhausted. The boy needs a vacation. If you need help with the speech, ask Quistis or Xu, you shouldn't be solely dependent on one SeeD anyways regardless if he's the commander or not. Now Rinoa, I know what your really felling right now, he hasn't been around and you miss him. Therefore, effective immediately, Squall your on a week's paid vacation. No buts. Get some rest today, tomorrow, you and Rinoa will leave Balamb for Dollet. I know of a nice little hotel there, where you two can be alone and you can finally relax." Edea smiled. Rinoa helped Squall up. 'Finally,' Rinoa thought, "a week alone with Squall, and he can finally relax...maybe I can even see him smile again." The two young lovers begin walking out of the headmasters office...however...  
  
"Wait...I still need help opening this pickle jar!" barked Cid.  
  
With a groan Edea grabbed the jar, and with a flick of the wrist opened it. Cid's jaw dropped as Edea put the open jar infront of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
All of Balamb Garden turned out the next day at the Balamb train station. Rinoa was as bubbly as a schoolgirl at Christmas, waving bye to everyone. Squall only gave a few nods. As Squall began to board the train a familiar voice shouted at him.  
  
"WAIT," shouted Cid, "Squall, you have to name someone to take your place while your gone...like a fill in Commander." Squall looked around 'Quistis would be a good choice but she's instructing again.... Xu would have her hands full... I'm afraid to see what would happen if I left Irvine or Selphie in charge...' Squall looked over the crowd and saw Zell doing his little shadow boxing show off thing while standing next to Nini the library girl. Squall turned his head to look at Rinoa's smiling face 'She's been wanting this for the last twenty-four hours...looks like theirs no other choice.'  
  
"All right then...while I'm away I choose...Zell Dincht as my replacement."  
  
The entire place went stone cold silent. Zell slowly walked out of the crowd, Nini right begind him, both with looks of utter shock on their face's.  
  
"Uh...wha...wha...what did you say?"  
  
"I said your in charge Zell." Zell got close as he could to Squall.  
  
"Um...you sure about this man? Why not Quistis, or Xu...or Matron? Even Selphie!"  
  
"Zell...listen, Quistis has to teach, Xu will be busy with Headmaster Cid, Matron's done so much for us it would be wrong to ask anymore of her...and do I really need to tell you why Selphie shouldn't be in charge?"  
  
"Well...no, but I don't think I can do it man..."  
  
"Zell, I have complete faith in you." Squall smiled and gave Zell a little salute as he boarded the train. The people of Balamb all watched as the train to Dollet speed off to it's destination.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Squall sat back in his seat looking out the window...in a few hours he would be in Dollet, after a small stop in Timber and Deling City. He looked up as Rinoa entered the private room and sat down next to him.  
  
"That was really nice of you to put Zell in charge, but now it doesn't matter we have one whole week together...lets make the most of it Squally" she cooed as she laid her head on his shoulder. Squall kissed the top of her head, then stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Your right Rinny...I just hope the Garden's still standing when we get back."

Well thats it for Chapter 1, RR!


	2. Commander Zell

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.....Square does, yada yada. Thanks to those who read and reviewed chapter 1! Here's chapter 2!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Commander Zell  
  
Zell looked out the window of Squalls office. He had never been more excited then he had been in last few hours. He still couldn't believe that for one whole week he would be the commander for the entire Garden. He sat down at Squall's desk putting his feet up.  
  
"Ok, lets see...what to do...what to do..." Zell looked up as Quistis and Xu entered.  
  
"You do know this isn't going to be some walk in the park don't you Zell?" said Xu. Zell shurgged.  
  
"How hard can it be really? I mean if Squall has faith in me that I can do this, It's probably a cake walk."  
  
"Zell...do you see that stack of papers your feet are on?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the out pile"  
  
"No...the near empty one is the out pile...that's some of today's paperwork," said Quistis, moving Zells feet off the stack as Xu put a couple of more pieces into the pile, "and we got more coming."  
  
"Your kidding!"  
  
"Afraid not Zell...and we also have to go over your schedule for the day. Now at eleven you and I have to meet the Headmaster for a briefing on the upcoming meeting with some new investors, then we have another meeting at two-thirty this time with the Headmaster and all the SeeD's about the upcoming SeeD exams, you'll also have to meet with Selphie sometime to go over plans for this years Garden Festival, tomorrow you have a meeting with President Loire of Esthar about the new Esthar Gardens, you also have to have a video meeting with the headmaster of Trabia Gardens about its reconstruction...ditto for Galbadia Garden" Xu stated. Zell laid back in the chair and went totally limp  
  
"I gotta do all that? Oh well, shouldn't take all week."  
  
"Um Zell...that's just the thing's Cid's classified as super-duper important" said Quistis with a small worried sounding laugh.  
  
"...Super....Duper Important? Who in the hell says Super Duper!?"  
  
"Cid, it's his favorite word."  
  
At this moment, Selpie walked in, almost collapsing under the stack of papers she was carrying in. With some help from Xu and Quistis she laid the stack on the in pile stack.  
  
"What the hell is all that?"  
  
"Those just came in and need your approval....but anything on top of the red slip is all things I need for the Garden Festival," Selphie chirped. Zell smiled, grabbed the stack on top of the red slip, grabbed the "Apporved" stamp and without a second thought approved everyone of Selphie's request. Selphie grabbed the stack back, thanking Zell a million times before she finally left the office. Quistis and Xu just shook their heads.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Zell, you can't just approve something without looking it over."  
  
"But why not Xu?" questioned Zell.  
  
"Because it's reckless, you have no idea what she asked for, or how much it's going to cost."  
  
"Ahh you worry to much, besides it's for the Garden Festival, and you know even though Selphie can be...well hyperactive all of the time, I doubt she would do anything illegal or expensive."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Selphie giggled as she walked back to her dorms. She never thought in a million years she could have a Garden Festival like this...a month long spectacular starting this week with Irvines idea...one humongous kegger that would go down in Garden History! She couldn't wait to tell Irvine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xu smacked Zell on the back of the head...he had almost fallen asleep for the third time during the meeting...of course Cid was ranting about how Rinoa almost ripped off his hair and that his beloved pickle jar had been switched from dill pickles to un pickled cucumbers, which was actually Xu herself. Finally after three hours Cid got down to business, which took less then half an hour. Zell staggered out of Cid's office, with Xu right behind him. He had thirty minutes left to get something to eat 'which means the hotdogs are probably all sold out...again...oh, well maybe I can get like some kind of sandwich. 'Wait a minute,' he thought 'I'm the commander...I get whatever I want to eat!' And with that thought, Zell rushed back to the Commanders office, grabbed the phone and begun to dial franticly.  
  
"Hello, Balamb Garden Cafeteria"  
  
"Uh...Hi, this is Commander Zell...I need ten hotdogs sent up to my office ASAP!"  
  
"Sorry Commander, we're all out of Hotdogs today."  
  
"Ooooh Man!...Ok, I'm the Commander right...can I like...reserve meals?"  
  
"Well, I believe so..."  
  
"Good! I reserve ten hotdogs everyday while I am in charge!"  
  
"...."  
  
"For the meantime...send me up a sandwich with a bottle of water!"  
  
"Yes sir.."  
  
"Thank ya"  
  
Zell smiled. He would finally have all the hotdogs he could eat and without standing in line! He looked over at the stack of papers on the in side. He groaned and his eyes drifted over too the two stamps: approve and disapprove. He knew he shouldn't...but, after looking at the first paper, an order form for 50 jar's of dill pickles, he made up his mind...and with lightning fast speed, Zell cut threw half the stack on the pile in a fury of approve and disapprove.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh Squally, look at the view!" squeaked Rinoa as she looked out their hotel rooms window at water moving in and out of the shores of Dollet. Squall just started unpacking his things, with a million things running threw his mind 'God that fish on the Timber to Deling City train was nasty...I wonder if the Garden's ok, yeah Zell would take care of it...I wonder if Cid ever found out Xu switched his pickels...I hope Selphie's taking care of Angelo...Did Rinoa call me Squally?....Is that a waterbed?'  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Come on, look at the view..."  
  
"...why"  
  
"Because it's beautiful..." Squall sighed and joined Rinoa out the window.  
  
"It's just water on a beach"  
  
"But the way the sun set is reflecting off the waves...its beautiful." Squall rolled his eyes 'Of all the stupid things...its just water...' he turned to looked at her and saw the reflection of the sun set reflecting on the water in her brown eyes 'oh...wow...I never seen anything like that before'  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I said isn't it beautiful?" questioned Rinoa. She turned to see Squall starring out her. Without warning he grabbed her and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and looked up at him. He was smiling, something she had only seen him do once.  
  
"No Rinoa...your beautiful."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zell climbed into bed. Sure he had about like a ton of paper work left, but he figured he could do it tomorrow, besides what could happen if he didn't finish it all in one night...little did he know...

Thats it for Chapter 2....RR!!!! Up Next, The Problems start!


	3. The Selphie and Irvine Kegalicious Festi...

Wow! I thank you all for the reviews! Well, here we go again with Chapter 3!

Oh and Disclaimer: Square owns FF8 and its characters, I don't. Im just writting a story. ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Selphie and Irvine Kegalicious Festival of Beers  
  
Zell awoke with a start the next mourning...well not a start, it was more like someone with an electric guitar with the amps turned all the way up while playing the opening of the song "Earache in your Eye"...actually, that's exactly how he woke up. Zell covered his ears and looked around the cause of the noise. He turned to see Nida playing the guitar on his dresser, the amp near the door. Zell struggled to his feet, and crawled across the floor as the sound emanating from the amps kept pushing him back. Zell fought threw the force, and quickly unplugged the amps. Nida kept playing...then about a minute later found out his guitar wasn't making the same sound. He stared at it while plucking the strings.  
  
"Come on man...don't be an ass guitar dude" Nida said as Zell got a few inches from his face.  
  
"NIDA WHAT THE HELL ARE Y...." Zell sniffed the air around him, "Damn Nida your breath smells like cheap whiskey or something."  
  
"Yeah...I'm The Googlemister!  
  
"YOUR DRUNK! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DRUNK!"  
  
"GARDEN FESSS ZELL-MAN! GARDEN FEBTIBAL!"  
  
"THATS NOT FOR ANOTHER...oh crap!" A look of shock went over Zell's face. Without realizing he was still in his boxer shorts with the little baby chocobo's on it, Zell left his room, and saw what was going on all over the garden.  
  
"Oh man....Squall is going kill me when he comes back!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Squall grumbled in his hotel room. Somehow, someway Rinoa had talked him into doing a little site seeing. 'How does she do that!?' he wondered to himself. For all time he knew her, Squall had never been able to figure out how Rinoa could talk him into doing things he never really wanted to do...and a few things he actually did want to do...and something's that he wouldn't actually think of but would blush if the idea came into his mind. He looked over at her as she walked out of the bathroom with a dramatic flair. She was wearing a white button up shirt over light blue tank top, her black short pants, sandals, a pair of oval rimmed sunglasses, her necklace with the griever ring on it, and one of those big floppy white hats. She looked at him with her lips puffed out like a fish. A small snort escaped from Squall as he rolled his eyes. Rinoa smiled and giggled over this.  
  
"What, I don't look cute in my big floppy hat?"  
  
"It's not that..."  
  
"So I don't look cute?" Rinoa's poked out her bottom lip and her eyes grew big...her infamous sad puppy look, the one Squall could never say no to.  
  
"Of course you do...it's just how do you always get to do thing's I would rather not do" A grin grew across Rinoa's face.  
  
"Oh, that's simple. I have two ways. One is you love me, so you do it for me. The other is the puppy face, you never say no to it."  
  
"The puppy face doesn't work on me Rin"  
  
"Yes it does"  
  
"No it doesn't," Rinoa put on the puppy face again, "Ok, ok it does." Rinoa smirked again as she grabbed the camera off the dresser. She promised photo's from this little trip to Selphie and Questis. Right before they where about to head the door, Rinoa snapped her fingers and turned around. Squall groaned.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I want to try an experiment."  
  
"...an experiment?"  
  
"Yeah...don't worry it won't hurt you in anyway...I think," Rinoa grabbed Squall's hands and removed his gloves. She grabbed his jacket and removed that. "You look a lot more comfortable like that."  
  
All Squall could do was just smile and laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zell couldn't believe his eyes even after an hour of sulking at his desk. Selphie and Irvine had put in one of the contracts an idea for having a kegger any time as part of the Garden Festival. In his rush to get the paper work done, Zell just approved all of Selphie's plans without reading them first. Nini rubbed his shoulders, it always calmed him down. Someone entered the office silently, Zell only knew someone had come in because Nini had stopped rubbing. He looked up and saw Xu and Quistis standing before him.  
  
"Don't tell me, I've messed up."  
  
"Yep, Big time" Quistis snapped. She turned her back to him and folded her arms. Zell lowered his head.  
  
"Oh...its not that bad Quistis." reassured Xu.  
  
"She's right Xu, I messed up...oh well at least you too aren't drunk"  
  
"Actually I have been drinking, just I can hold my liquor" smiled Xu.  
  
"Well that's good, at least you two can help me with this madness"  
  
"NO" yelled Quistis.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
"Zell, all the instructors are very angry with you. You have been up here sulking for two days while the student body has been drinking!"  
  
"Two days?" questioned Zell.  
  
"Yeah, two days...but we got four days to clean up this mess, We'll just have the instructors help us cut of the supply of booze."  
  
"No you won't. Zell, me and the rest of the instructors can no longer take the drunkenness of the students, while your up here sulking in your shame!"  
  
"Quitsy?" asked Nini. Her, Zell, and Xu looked at the blonde haired SeeD in shock as three little words passed threw her mouth.  
  
"We're On Strike!!!"

* * *

Strike? Oooh Things are looking pretty bad for old Zelly boy. What will happen? What will become of Garden? What is the mystery of the Yeti? Do you know the Muffin Man? Will Cid ever get his pickles?

Tune in next time to find out....Same Zell Time, Same Zell Location!


	4. The Coup De'Loire

Whoa, Chapter 4 already. I gotta thank all of your the reviews, Well he's chapter four....Will Zell get help finally?

* * *

Chapter 4: Coupe De' Loire  
  
"When do we want attention? When do we want it? NOW!"  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M THE GOOGLE GIGGER!"  
  
"HEY HEY HO HO TEACHERS NEED STUFF TOO!"  
  
"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SOME GRAB ASS!"  
  
"AND WE KEEP STRIKING...TO THE NIGHT...WE'RE ON STRIKE, WE SO ON STRIKE!"  
  
Zell banged his head on the desk.He could still hear the sounds of drunken junior classmen and horrible protest songs. Day Four and half of him being in charge wasn't exactly his best. In the past few days he has had meetings with the investors, the headmasters of Galbadia and Trabia, open Cid's damn jar of pickles, seen the entire junior class get drunk and oh yeah, was also in the middle of a teachers strike. The only thing he hadn't been able to do was meet with Laguna about the building of Esthar Garden since Laguna had decided to take a two day fishing trip at Fishermen's Horizon.  
  
"Squall is going to kill me" moaned Zell.  
  
"Now now Zelly, I'm sure he won't kill you..." assured Nini.  
  
"Yeah, he might choke you for a few minutes, but wouldn't kill you" said Xu.  
  
"XU!" shouted Nini.  
  
"Just being truthful"  
  
"Truthful about what?" said a mysterious voice. Zell looked up, and their he stood, like an angel of mercy come to answer all or his problems in a hail of machine gun bullets and journalistic integrity...Laguna Loire. Laguna smiled to everyone as he walked in with his usual traveling group of Ellone, Kiros, and Ward.  
  
"So why is everyone up here so down when there's a party going down below!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rinoa looked up from her shrimp scampi dinner right at Squall. She giggled as he grew more and more angry with his crab dinner, and the hassle of breaking open the shells. She giggled a little louder as she saw Squall mouth the words 'Don't make me take my gunblade to you' to his food. But what really made her bust out laughing is when he started mouthing obscenities towards a claw. He looked up at her, one eye brow cocked at her. She stopped, but was still laughing under her breath.  
  
"What's so funny?" he questioned.  
  
"huh...oh nothing"  
  
"Rin...you don't crinkle your nose like that unless your trying not to laugh"  
  
"It's nothing Squally Pooh Bear, absolutely nothing." Squall didn't believe her...he knew what that nose crinkle ...so he did it....he gave Rinoa a taste of her own medicine...he gave her the sad puppy dog face. He sat there, eyes wide and lower lip puckered out. Rinoa looked up and say this...and immediately feel out of her chair from laughing. Squall looked around to see the entire restaurant staring at them...he slowly slumped down into his seat. Rinoa sat up and looked over at him, her head slowly turned to some rich old women with her nose turned up at them. Rinoa replied by sticking her tongue out at the old bat. The old woman's eyes widened. She got up and walked over to their table.  
  
"Young lady, how dare you be so indignant to a women of my stature" said the old woman. Rinoa looked her up and down and snored.  
  
"Well, it is a wide stature." said Rinoa. The old woman gasped, grabbed Rinoa's drink and threw it on her. Squall stood up immediately, none to happy.  
  
"Young man," started the old woman, "this date of yours is very rude...I don't know where you got her, but I suggest putting her back in that gutter."  
  
"Oh no you didn't" shouted Rinoa as she stood up. Squall put an arm in front of her.  
  
"Rinoa, calm down"  
  
"But Squall!"  
  
"Calm down Rinoa," said Squall coldly as the Old woman gave an appreciative snort...missing Squall's wink towards his love.  
  
"Indeed young man, this woman isn't suitable for a man of your obvious character."  
  
"YOU OLD..."  
  
"Rinoa, calm down...you and I both know that a blimp need's to expel hot air every so often or otherwise they explode." The old ladies jaw dropped.  
  
"Young man, I never!"  
  
"It's obvious you never lady, do yourself a find a male prostitute or something." snickered Rinoa.  
  
"Or better yet, get that stick out of your ass and let it flow" smirked Squall. The old lady grabbed Squalls drink and threw it on him. Rinoa responded by grabbing the old womens glass of Champaign and threw it on her. The old woman gasped and started storming off as Squall and Rinoa sat back down, she only turned back once to see the young couple wave her good bye...with their middle fingers high in the air.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmmm that is one hell of a predicament." said Laguna after hearing of Zell's tale of woe. He paced back and forth pondering on how to help Zell with this pickle of a predicament. Ellone and Nini gossiped with each other, was trying to hit it off with Kiros while Ward was busy staring at the mog bobble head on Squalls self. Something about the red balls on a mog's head fascinated Ward and put him in a hypnotized like state.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE, IT JUST HIT ME LIKE A SACK OF TOMATO'S!" yelled Laguna.  
  
"Don't you mean a sack of potato's?" corrected Kiros.  
  
"Tomato, Potato, who cares! Anyways I have the perfect plan!" exclaimed Laguna.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jezz Quistis your such a buzz kill" said Irvine as he fought threw the striking teachers with a case of beer under each arm, and Quistis pulling on his coat. Somehow Irvine made it to the corner where Selphie was waiting for him. Selphie saw Quistis trying to pull Irvine back, and started laughing.  
  
"Irviy, I think Quistis is trying to pull you over to the darkside." Selphie laughed out.  
  
"I WILL NOT LET YOU TWO RUIN THIS GARDEN!" shouted Quistis. Selphie pulled the blonde off the cowboy and the two began a shoving match. The two started yelling at each other, Selphie telling Quistis to lighten up, Quistis telling Selphie this is a school and not some tacky nightclub. The two only stopped yelling when they heard Irvine gulp very, very loudly. They slowly turned to see Edea's hand on Irvines shoulder. The Matron looked at them very displeased.  
  
"I believe you three and I need to have a little talk."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rinoa looked into Squalls on the dance floor. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She could feel Squall looking at her and smiled when he kissed the top of her head. This was the side of Squall she loved to see: his romantic, "everything thing I do I do it for you" side...and she was the only one who ever got to see it.  
  
"I like this" she muttered into his chest. A small sound of satisfaction was all that would come out of his mouth. He just kept looking at her, as thoughts that have never crossed his mind entered his head...he placed those new thoughts that carried new and even scary responsibilities with his old responsibilities...by the time the two left to go back to the hotel, he had made up his mind....and the new thoughts had won.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zell, Nini, Xu, Laguna and his crew celebrated as the re-entered the office. The found and cut off Selphie and Irvines supply off booze. All they had to do was let Laguna walk up to the guys dropping off, tell them the location has moved from Balamb Garden to The Esthar Presidential estate...and presto problem solved. The celebration continued as Edea entered the offices with her three prisoners.  
  
"Zell, these three need to say something to you....GO FOR IT YOU THREE!" shouted Edea. Selphie and Irvine went first, there heads lowered.  
  
"We're sorry Zell, we know it was wrong of us to do that and we hope you can forgive us." Zell smiled and nodded. Zell may overreact to everything, but he could forgive people easily.  
  
"Zell...It was wrong of me to start that strike, the truth is...the truth is....I was jealous. I know Squall didn't want to but all that responsibility on me...and I should have been happy for you and helped you out...Im really really sorry."  
  
"Don't think nothing of it...well, I got two days and six hours left before Squall returns...Lets have some fun guys!" The group agreed, but then Cid ran in carrying a little rag doll and hid under the desk.  
  
"Cid whats wrong?" asked Xu.  
  
"Ta....turn on the security monitors....section 17-CCA-7646BGTC" he cried. Xu turned the monitor on, and everyone's jaws had dropped. The gates in the training center where down....and the monsters had begun moving out and into the garden itself.  
  
"Well, Looks like we have our SeeD test." remarked Zell.

* * *

Just when you think its time to relax for Zell, another problem comes along? What will happen? WHERES THE PICKLES!!!!!!! tune in next time, Same Zell time....Same Zell Fanfic!


	5. The Unlikely Help

Disclamier: Ok I forget the last time, won't now. I don't own jack, Square does. period.

Thanks again everyone for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5: Unlikely Help  
  
Zell sat down at the lone desk, a single light bulb hanged from overhead. A figure sat across from him, his face covered in darkness while he rapped his fingers wrapped on the desk. As Zell sat there, he could swear he heard songs that sounded like they where from a spaghetti western where playing in that room and that room only. He took a deep breath, not once blinking or taking his eyes off the man who sat across from him.  
  
"Alright," Zell begin to expalin, "A couple of days ago the normally active commander of this institution, one Squall Leonheart, left on vacation with his girl friend, one Rinoa Heartilly. I was named Commander while he is away. During my time, One Selphie Tilmitt and One Irvine Kinneas began to throw the annual Garden Festival by having a week long kegger, this action made One Quistis Trepe lead a strike of The Garden Facility including the maintenance men. Now both situations have since been cleared up and both kegger and strike have ended. Unfortunately during that time the much needed maintenance that needed to be done to the fences in the training center never occurred, and the fences went down....while most of the creatures have been returned to the training center, a lot of the more dangerous ones are still running around the garden, and the worst part is they have begun breeding. The extermination of all these monsters has now become top priority and the SeeD examinations. This year would be the largest class taking the examination, a total of thirty students. Unfortunately, due to what has now been called 'the Selphie and Irvine kegalicous festival of beers', About twenty six of them failed the written examination part due to their hangovers. So we have about five people...that is not enough people needed to rid the garden of theses monsters"  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?" said the man in the darkness.  
  
"Although I hate to admit this...You don't know how much I hate it... I need someone like you with the skills you posses. Your one of the finest warriors living today. If you accept this, I will grant you amnesty within all Gardens...but you will be on a two year probation, any fatal slip up and your gone for good."  
  
"Amnesty sounds nice...but what do I get when I'm done."  
  
"...I give you what you want. I will make you a SeeD."  
  
"So let me get this straight Commander...I help do a little dirty work, kill as many monsters as I can...and I become a member of the Elite Special Warriors of Balamb Garden."  
  
"....Yes." Zell muttered under his breath. He hated this bastard more then anything...He couldn't believe he was asking this person for this...but he knew this man had the skills needed to pass this and help save the Garden and that was more important then his own prejudice.  
  
"Very well, I accept." said Seifer Almnasy as he stood up and stuck his left hand out. Zell hesitantly shook it.  
  
"What's the matter Commander Chicken Wuss? Don't trust me?"  
  
"Hell no I don't...and since you are back at this Garden, I will say this, I am the Commander for right now, You will address me as Commander Zell, you will address Quistis as Instructor Trepe, you be about it too. And if you ever say one damn thing about Rinoa I will make sure when Squall comes back he brings the entire Garden down on your head."  
  
"Jeez, Chicken Wuss"  
  
"....IT'S COMMANDER ZELL! WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP SAYING CHICKEN WUSS YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" shouted Zell. Siefer looked down and rubbed his head. He slowly sat back down and looked up at Zell with a look of respect and fear. Zell didn't notice this as now he was worried Siefer wouldn't do it now, and leave the Garden at the mercy at the monsters. 'Yeah theres enough SeeD's to beat them back, but there all hung over as over, it's just me, Quistis, Xu and Selphie....that's not enough of us' thought Zell.  
  
"I'm sorry." Zell's eye's widened and he looked over at Siefer... 'Did Siefer Almnasy just apologize to me?'  
  
"What Siefer?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry. I called you Chicken Wuss because....I don't know you last name enough to give you a respectful greeting."  
  
"It's Dincht. Why can't you just call me Commander Zell, everyone else does."  
  
"...I'm gonna tell you something Dincht, that I have never told anyone else. Swear to me you won't another living soul."  
  
"Alright, I swear. What is it?"  
  
Siefer opened his mouth, and strange noises came out....like a cat trying to hock up a hairball, finally he said the word "cckell". Zell looked at him oddly.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"I have a speech impediment problem. I cannot pronounce the last letter of the alphabet."  
  
"Your kidding"  
  
"Nope...this the part where you laugh and I get pissed."  
  
"Why would I laugh? It's not funny." Siefer looked over at Zell with a strange look.  
  
"Your kidding?"  
  
"Nope. My momma always taught me not to laugh at others misfortunes." Siefer smiled at this, anyone who ever say him trying to pronounce a Z usually laugh.....maybe he had Zell figured out all wrong.  
  
"...Thanks."  
  
"Sorry's and thank you's from Siefer Almnasy? Did we beat some since into you at Lunatic Pandora or something?"  
  
"Heh...you could say that. I early needed that ass kicking. All the months at Fishermen's Horizon allowed me to look back on my life...and I decided to change, that's why I'm going to do this...but I want you to do me one more favor Dincht."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know how you promised to make me a SeeD?"  
  
"Yeah...you need that in writing or something?"  
  
"No...I need you not to promise that."  
  
"HUH!? What? I thought you wanted to be one."  
  
"I do...just I want to earn it." Siefer said quietly. Zell smiled.  
  
"Alright...deal. So you called me Chicken Wuss because you can't call me Zell and you didn't know my last name?"  
  
"Honestly? Yeah."  
  
"Hmm...alright."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning the sun came in threw Gardens windows...Squall would be back in a day. Zell overlooked the four original SeeD applicants...Siefer would show up in a few minutes, "making a big entrance' thought Zell. The five stood their, ready to go. Nini and Irvine where taking the test, so where two classmen trying the test for the first time. Their names where: Alexandros Strife and Rose Alcamen. Nini's weapon was a staff, Alexandros was a double edged blade, and Rose where odd looking katal's called "cat's claws". Xu, Quistis, Nida, and Selphie stood next to Zell, waiting.  
  
"So we haven't started yet?" came that familiar voice. Xu, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie immediately took a defensive stance.  
  
"Calm Down, He's taking the test with all of you." said Zell. Quistis got right in his face.  
  
"Zell....THAT'S SIEFER! YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID!"  
  
"Yes I do, but I'm giving him a last chance...I already talked to Cid about it and its fine. Now all of you, this is the SeeD finals. The mission is simple...kill all monsters that are roaming free. Each one of you applicants will be accompanied by a SeeD member. Xu, you will accompany Irvine. Selphie, you have Nini. Alexandros, I will be the one going with you. Rose, Nida is your SeeD...that means your with Quistis Siefer."  
  
"BUT!"  
  
"NO BUTS QUISTIS!" shouted Zell, everyone looked at him in shock. "...look, this Garden is our home, and It is my job to make sure it would be safe. But right now its under attack, and it is my fault. We don't have enough SeeD's to protect our home because none of them though it would be a good idea to take any chaser caplets. So I went out and I got someone who could help us."  
  
"But why didn't why don't you just wait till Squall gets back?" asked Irvine.  
  
"Because Irivine, this place might no be standing tomorrow...because I should clean this mess up and not leave it all one him....BECAUSE THIS PLACE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY. This place is our home...and I'll be damned if I let it go to hell cause I made a few mistakes. We have 13 hours to complete this mission...lets go." Siefer raised his gunblade and pointed it forward.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlmen...lets have some fun."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!! Siefer helping out? What could it mean? Will the monsters be destroyed? Or will Garden? Tune in next time to find out.

Oh yeah, R/R!


	6. Quistis and Siefer's Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: I dont own FF8, Square does...period.

This chapter is a short one, because I am not the best at fighting scenes. Plus it has some Siefistis Fluff in it for all you Siefistis Shipper's out there! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6: Quistis and Siefer's moment of truth

The battle for the garden raged for two hours. The cadets and successfully rid the hallways, dormitory, cafeteria, medical offices, and second floor of the monsters. All that was left to clean the quad, front gate, libary, parking lot, and the training center itself. They all broke off into the final five areas: Irivine and XU took the front gate, Nini and Selphie took the libary, Nida and Rose took the parking lot, Zell and Alexandros took the quad, and Siefer and Quistis took the training center. The fighting was fierce all over. Irvine was lucky since he could hide and shoot with ease. Nida and to help Rose out a couple of times, but the applicant faired rather well. Selphie couldn't believe Nini, the pigtailed libary girl may have been quiet, but when it came to combat she was a bat out of hell... and Selphie thought she was a little eccentric in battle. Zell wasn't having a good time however, Alexandros was incredibly egotistic...like Siefer only a spoiled brat. He whined and complained about how boring this was, and how is his talent was going to waste. Zell finally turned around to face him, staring him straight in the eye.

"Knock it off." snarled the current commander. Alexandros just snickered.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Your just a fill in. And you better be nice to me...by this time next year I'll be your boss." snapped the spoiled one.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm obviously more skilled then the guy your filling in for," Zell said nothing to this but slammed his fist into the ground, causing a huge creator in the pavement, "It's alright I'll forgive your indiscretion" Zell could take no more, he grabbed Alexandros by the cuff of the next and pulled him close...and with enough menace and venom in his voice he could muster in his voice, Zell spoke one sentence to Alexandros...

"You'll never become a SeeD." And with that Zell punched the cadet as hard as he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siefer fought against all the odds. He arms where cut from a granaldo and its raldos. He was walking with a slight lip from the bite bugs and caterchipillar that attacked him while he was fighting a few bombs. He was in pain, but he wouldn't back down from the fight.

"Damn it Siefer lets get you to the infirmary" spoke Quistis. Siefer nodded no.

"Not yet...I'm not done...just a little longer."

"Siefer, you hurt, out of all the cadets you jumped out in front, taking most of the damage."

"And I dealt a hell of a lot of it back."

"What is so damn hard to you about getting medical attention."

"Shush....I hear something," Siefer put a hand next to his ear and heard the roar of a T-Rexuar, "I'm on it, stay back Quistis." Siefer ran towards the beast, casting Fire Cross on it. The creature roared and shook its head. Seifer jumped on the creatures back and shoved his gunblade into it's head, pulling the trigger until the creature fell. He smiled to himself as he heard a scream. He ran back to where Quistis was. There she stood fighting as hard as she could against an army of thirty grats. Seifer ran towards her, his gunblade slinging threw grats as he ran. One of the grats tentacles smacked Siefer in the head, cutting him on the forehead. Siefer laughed at it and kept up the attack. One grat snuck up on him and bite Siefer right in the side. Siefer hollowed in pain and quickly sliced threw the grat. Thirty to forty minutes later it was over. Siefer fell to his knees and smiled as he started at the dead creatures before him, blood running down his face.

"Mission Accomplished" He tired to sit up but couldn't, Quistis helped him to his feet.

"Why couldn't you have taken it easy."

"Because...I had to..."

"What? Had to Pass? I swear Siefer sometimes I...."

"No...I had to...make Amens....this was my only chance to vindicate my past." Quistis looked at him in surprise."

"What?"

"...I'd rather not go down...the way I have...I also wanted to apologize to you Quistis..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't remember? One year ago about this time, I called you a mediocre instructor...when I was really the mediocre student."

"Siefer...."

"Quistis....if I die, I want you know one thing..."

"SIEFER YOUR NOT GONNA DIE."

"...you can't be that sure. Anyways...I've always thought...you where really cute." Siefer said before collapsing. Quistis yelled for help. Irvine and Selphie ran towards her, and helped her carry Siefer to the infirmary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis watched over Siefer has he laid in the medical bed. The grat bite Siefer received poisoned him a tiny bit, however Dr. Kadowaki had managed to remove the poison without any serious damage being done to Siefer. He laid there, breathing normally. Quistis looked at the clock on the wall, and decided to leave.

"Wait..." Quistis turned around to see Siefer wide awake.

"What is it?"

"Got a question for you Instructor."

What is it?"

"If I become a SeeD...I'm going to need a date for the SeeD inauguration ball..."

"Siefer Almasy are you asking me out?"

"...maybe...What's your answer."

"...Maybe..."

"Maybe? What kind of answer is maybe?"

"It's just maybe"

"Maybe I'd like you to come visit me tomorrow"

"Maybe I will"

"Maybe we can talk more about all of this Quistis."

"Maybe" said The blonde instructor as she gave him a smile and a wink before leaving the infirmary.

* * *

Short I know and not my best, but oh well. Next time, PURE SQUINOA! This storys coming up on the end, how will it all play out? Just read on and fine out! 


	7. Rinoa's Decision

Diclaimer: Square Owns FF8, I owm Jack Squat ok?

Anyways this chapters for all of you Squinoa fans out there, ENJOY.

* * *

Chapter 7: Rinoa's Decision

Rinoa slowly opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock at the side of the bed. '2:50am...I got to get back to sleep' she thought as she yawned. This was their last night in Dollet, at this time tomorrow they'll be back in the dorms. She rolled over to put her hands around Squall...only to notice he was gone and a note was in his place. She grabbed the note, turned on the light, and preceded to read it..

_'Dear Rinoa, _

_I know that during the night you usually role over and put your arms around me , so me not being there would probably wake you up. I've had fun on this vacation...then again, this is the first vacation I've ever taken. Anyways, I've been doing a lot of thinking on this vacation and I've come to a lot of decisions, but I need to go over them with you...In other words, you and I need to have a talk and we need to do it before we go back to Balamb. Meet me on the sands of Dollet. I've laid out a blanket out there, that's where I'll meet you._

_ Squall'_

Rinoa looked up to notice the double doors to the patio where opened. She walked outside and saw the blanket, laying there on the beach just a few yards away. She hoped over the small guardrail and onto the ground below her. She ran as hard as she could on the beach sand till she reached the blanket. She sat down and watched the waves hit the shore. She was about to fall asleep, as a hand touched her shoulder. She gasped and quickly turned around to see Squall standing there with a smile on his face, carrying a small stereo.

"Squall? What is it you wanted to talk about."

"Later...something I want to ask you right now."

"what?"

"Dance with me?"

"...WHAT?"

"Dance with me...your the only good looking girl here."

"Squall...I'm the only girl out here right now."

"So, you don't want to dance?" Rinoa stuck her tongue out him. He just stuck his hand out. Rinoa took his hand and he helped her up. He sat the stereo down and pushed the play button as a song came over the speakers. Squall lead her down the beach to there the water met the shore line.

_There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun  
I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day_

Squall pulled Rinoa close to him and the pair slowly began to dance in the moonlight, the water hitting there feet.

_  
That in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay  
And I can't explain  
But there's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you deep inside  
_

Rinoa couldn't but smile as she laid her head upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_And I can't describe  
But there's something about the way you look tonight  
It takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight  
With that smile  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart_

_In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start  
_

Squall laid his head on top of hers. He knew that tonight was the right night...and that he would be happy with his decision.

_And I can't explain  
But there's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But there's something about the way you look tonight  
It takes my breath away  
_

Rinoa looked up at him. There was something different in his eyes. Somehow and someway, over the last few days Squall had somehow changed over the last few days. 'Maybe this vacation was better for him then I thought' she thought.

_The way you look tonight_

_The way you look tonight_

_The way you look tonight_

_The way you look tonight_

_The way you look tonight_

Squall took her by the hand and led her back to the blanket.

_The way you look tonight_

_The way you look tonight_

_The way you look tonight_

_The way you look tonight_

Squall pushed the stop button and sat down. Rinoa sat next to him and just looked at him.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" she said, looking down at her shoes.

"I'm retiring."

"What?" she questioned.

"I'm going to retire from SeeD. I'm going to try and see if Cid won't make me an instructor or something."

"Why do you want to teach?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that...and I'd rather spend more time with you....and out children."

"Squall we don't have chil..." then it dawned on Rinoa. Squall got down on one knee in front of her, taking out a small box from his pocket. Rinoa's eyes went wide as he opened it.

"I want to change that...so... Rinoa Heartilly, will you marry me?" Rinoa looked into Squalls eyes as tears filled her own...she didn't have to think about the answer for long.

"YES!!! YES YES YES YES YES YES! OH YES!" she cried. Squall smiled as he put the ring on her finger, and kissed his bride to be. The two sat out there for what seemed like hours, watching the waves move in and out.

"So...how you going to break the news to people?" she asked.

"Well, we can tell everyone about the engagement...I'll probably tell Cid about my retirement first, and that'll be a secret between the three of us...I might tell them all at the SeeD inauguration ball or something."

"We only got a few hours left here Squall...I think we should probably try and sleep." said Rinoa standing up. Squall pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

"We can sleep on the train ride back" he said with a grin.

* * *

FLUFFY wasn't it? Well where coming up on the end of the story now. Just a few chapters left, next time Squall returns and the new SeeD's are announced! Till then, R/R and Flames are welcome and tax deductable...but only in southern parts of Uganda. 


	8. The New SeeDs

Discalimer: Square owns FF8....period.

* * *

Chapter 8: The new SeeD's

The next day Balamb Garden was back to it's normal self except for this was the day Squall would return from his vacation. That bit of news somewhat overshadowed the other event happening on this day: The announcement of who passed the SeeD test and the SeeD inauguration ball. The five applicants awaited nervously for the announcement, having to wait till Squall came back and made it all official. Zell may have been the commander-in charge, but the recruits still need Squall's official signature before they can be announced as SeeD's. Out of all of them, Siefer seemed the most anxious to get it over with. Pass or fail, he didn't care...he got his one shot at redemption and that's all that mattered...but still, he would have loved to have been a SeeD. The time ticked away, and then the moment came. The students, faculty, SeeD's, and SeeD applicants stood in front of the station, awaiting the returning commander. Two old men sat there, watching the commotion.

"You know what Chancey?"

"What's that Edgar?"

"This is the most people we've had in this town since we dedicated that statue to Raymond Navarro..."

"I don't know about that Edgar, I always thought that statue was of Caesar Romero."

"Oh yeah...I saw Raymond Navarro on the light night movie show last night."

"Let me guess, he was a pilot lost over an island in the sea."

"What else did he do in movies besides that."

"You got a point there Edgar."

As the two old men continued there discussion on old time movie actors, the train stopped at the station, and out walked Squall and Rinoa to a furious chorus of 'welcome backs' and some 'we missed you guys ' from their closest friends. All those two could do was wave and give slight smiles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa unpacked her things as Quistis, Xu, Selphie, Nini, and Edea stood in her room. She asked them all in there to tell them the news of her engagement. The four women stood there, wondering why she giggled as she unpacked.

"Alright Rinoa, you have all here and your giving us the silent treatment, don't be a Squall now, what's going on." said Xu. Rinoa giggled as she turned around and showed of the rock on her finger. Selphie squealed in delight.

"YOU MEAN YOU AND SQUALL..."

Rinoa nodded her head... and then all the women squealed and jumped up and down over excitement of their friends engagement, and began to talk about what kind of cake she should have for the wedding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell finished his report to Squall as Squall was reading over each evaluators notes for the SeeD candidates. Zell lowered his head and sighed, causing Squall to look at him.

"Think I'm mad don't you..." Zell slowly nodded his head and Squall laughed. "Don't be. It was your first time in charge, remember my first week? We went head to head against Galbadia in combat and got lost at sea... I think drunken students, striking teachers, and the monsters getting loose pails in comparison what I did...so these are the applicants?" Squall said, picking up his pen and signing four of them. He grabbed the microphone on his desk. He flicked the switch on it, and the familiar chime went threw the garden.

"This is Commander Squall...yeah I'm back, whatever...anyways, these are the names of the cadets who have passed the SeeD test, tonight they will be attending the inauguration ball as new members of Balamb Gardens special forces, SeeD. Kinneas, Irvine. Alcamen, Rose. Kawaii, Nini. Almasy, Seifer. Those four report immediately to Headmaster Cids office. That is all." Squall turned off the microphone, and Zell turned to leave.

"So Zell...Seifer really has a speech impediment..."

"Yup...you should hear it man, it sounds like a cat being strangled when he trys to say a Z. When I heard that, blew my mind."

"Ready for you mind to get blown again? You did an excellent job Zell, you really where the guy for the job," Zell smiled, his worst fears went unrealized, "Oh and Zell...I need to ask you another favor."

"Sure, what is it man?"

"I need a best man...want the job?"

"Best man?...You mean you and Rinoa are..." Squall nodded, "Sure man, of course!"

"Seeya tonight Zell."

"Seeya Squall." Zell left the office. He looked to see the four that passed walk by him, each smiling from ear to ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid gave each one of the four there certificate and medal. Out of all of them, Seifer seemed to be the only one about to cry...his dream of being a SeeD had finally come true...but more important, amnesty from last years actions had been granted, he could finally place his past behind him. The four left, leaving Squall and Cid alone.

"Cid..." Squall said rather solemn when everyone was gone, "we have to talk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis sat down to lunch when a hand touched her shoulder, she turned to see Seifer standing behind her.

"Looks like your a SeeD now..."

"Yup...I got a question instructor"

"Seifer, you don't have to call me instructor anymore, just call me Quistis."

"Alright then Quistis, tonight's the inauguration ball, and I have no one to go with..."

"Seifer Almasy, are you asking me out?"

"Well, I do want the prettiest date there...so I guess I am. What's your answer."

Quistis smiled at him. He gave her a wink. He may have toned down a bit, but he was still Seifer Almasy, a little egotistic, but that was his charm. She thought to herself about it for awhile and then though.... 'oh why not'

"Pick me up at eight."

Seifer smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I won't be late"

* * *

Well, we're getting closer, next time, The Anouncement!


	9. The Final Announcement

Disclaimer: Who Owns FF8? Square does thats who!

* * *

Chapter 9: Announcement.

The ball was an extravagant affair as always. The SeeD's danced the night away. Then the time came. Squall stood up behind the podium, and took a deep breath...this would be the hardest announcement he ever had to make. He looked over at Rinoa, and smiled at her...the announcement would be hard yes, but he was doing it for happiness...he was doing it for her.

"Tonight, we come together to welcome Irvine, Seifer, Rose, and Nini into the elite special forces of Balamb Garden, SeeD. We welcome them with open arms, and I for one, know they will be some of our best. Besides that, tonight is a night of changes. Tonight, marks a new beginning for not just Balamb Garden and SeeD, but for all of us. I have received word that Esthar Garden is completed, and will open in the fall. Trabia Garden's repairs have been completed, and they will resume function in the fall as well. A new investor has given us money, and soon we will add Centra Garden to the list of Gardens over the world...In the span of two years we went from three gardens, to two, and now we have four up with a fifth one in the works. I also have a personal announcement to make....myself and Rinoa Heartilly are now engaged to be married," The crowd let out a loud roar of applauses, "Thank you all. I would like to thank Zell Dincht for filling in for me while I was away....Zell come up here," Zell walked over and stood next to Squall on the podium. Squall stood their silent...he took a deep breath before he finally spoke, "Zell, what time is it?"

"A little past midnight, why?" said Zell looking as watch. Squall looked down and spoke again.

"As of now....I, Squall Leonheart, am no longer Commander of Balamb Garden, nor am I a SeeD...I am now an instructor." Zell eyes widened in shock...so did the crowds.

"Squall? Why?"

"I've done it all Zell...now I want to have a family, I don't need them worried about me."

"Well that makes since, but whose the commander now?"  
  
"You are Zell...As of now, your the official Commander of Balamb Garden. I turned it all over to you now...I have complete faith that will do a great job Commander," said Squall with a salute, "May I make one more announcement Commander before I turn it over to you?"

"Of course."

"Then this is also my goodbye announcement. I tired to get a job teaching here, but there is no room. So in the fall, I will be an instructor over at Esthar Garden...this is my last semester here...I will miss you all."

Squall stepped down from the podium and walked to his seat. Zell stood there, looking over the crowd. He finally stepped to the microphone and spoke.

"Well...this is a shock...I guess where going to have to have a goodbye party now...but right now, lets celebrate these new beginnings, and worry later about these new endings."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was barren. All of Squall and Rinoa's things where on the Raganork. There wedding would be in two days in Dollet. Zell would be Squall's best man, while Selphie would be Rinoa's made of honor. Squall stood there, looking at the empty room. He knew he would still talk his friends, threw phone calls and emails and they could see each other during the summer. Squall took a deep breath and smiled. He flicked off the light and closed the door to his old room.

* * *

Ladies and Gents, we're near the end! Tune in Next time for the Final Chapter of Hotdogs In Charge! R/R! JA NE!!!!!! 


	10. 10 Years Later

* * *

Disclaimer: Square owns FF8

This is the final chapter...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: 10 Years Later.

The water rushed on the shores of the cape of good hope. Five children played on the beach. One was a small girl in a cowboy hat, who was chasing a small blondish-brown haired girl, whose brother was trying to shadow box as another young blonde haired boy laughed at him. A girl with dark hair pushed the laughing boy down, and they began to scuffle. Two older men pulled the children apart.

"Come on Dad! Let me teach her some respect!" said the blonde haired boy.

"That's enough Quentin Almasy" said his father.

"HE STARTED IT DAD!" shouted the dark hair girl.

"Juila Leonheart that's enough" said her father.

"BUT..." they both shouted at their fathers, who just nodded their heads no.

"...Does that mean I gotta kiss the goth and make up?" said Quentin. His father laughed stroking his goatee. Quentin had his mother eyes, but he had his fathers ego, and Siefer knew it. Seven years ago he and Quistis where blessed with the birth of his first son. Quistis said she had only seen Siefer that happy twice before: the day she said yes, and the day she said I do. Siefer looked over to Squall and his daughter, who where just glaring at them.

"....whatever" they both said. Juila was a dangerous combination. Like her mother she was outspoken and driven by her ambitions, but like her father preferred to take care of things on her own. Siefer looked her over and noticed she wore the same pendant as her father. Siefer was still shocked over Squalls new look: long hair, jacket with the sleeves rolled up with his pendant in red on the shoulders...he was still aloof though. The two men where soon joined by the other two fathers...Irvine and Zell. Zell had been commander of Balamb Garden for the last ten years...and the only thing to really change on him was he grew a beard...which Siefer said looked like a chicken wattle. He and Nini had been married for six years. Somehow during all that, he and Nini had two children: Five year old Zidane and four year old Vivi.

Out of all the men, Irvine had changed the most...not only in looks, but personality. He cut his hair which was now growing back...and wore a white cowboy hat, he gave his old black one to his daughter. How Selphie and Irvine finally got married was an odd story...it started one night eight years ago when he and Selphie where fooling around, few months later, she found out she was pregnant. That's when Irvine the womanizing gun-totting cowboy died, and Irvine the one women gun-totting cowboy was born...somehow, he just changed and they all learned a lot about Irvine from that wedding...turns out, he was a perfectionist who stressed out over every detail. He was also a good dad, devoting any spare time in his day to both his wife and his daughter Kassandra Maverick. Kassandra had her moms spunkyness and looks, but was a maninizer, copying her fathers womanizing ways...just with boys. She already smacked Zidane and Quentin on the butts a couple of times.

The wives joined there husbands on the shore soon. Rinoa, now with shoulder length hair stood next to her husband, holding there second child...his second daughter Raine. Over the past ten years, they all still remained friends...meeting every summer on this very same cope. The wives stood next to their husbands, watching there young children play. Rinoa looked over at all of them...at times she missed living at Balamb, living so far away from her friends...but then again, if Squall didn't quit, she probably wouldn't be holding their second child right now...in a way, she owed a lot to the two people who made this possible, Edea and Commader Zell. Rinoa smiled and put her head on Squalls arm watching the children play...thankful they could all be there to enjoy the peace.

_The End_

* * *

Well thats it, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know Chapter 10 wasnt that great, one day I'll fix it up to be better.

I wanna thank my reviwers for the reviews. Sorry, their won't be any sequals to this story, but I will make new stories for your enjoyment!

And so, from me to all of you out there wherever you are, the light at the end of the tunnel maybe you...Goodnight!


End file.
